


Proud Of You

by FanWriter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Harry have a chat after Harry wakes up in the hospital wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I was wanting to read some Oliver and Harry sibling fics, but I can't find any, so I thought I write another one. (Note to readers: please write sibling Oliver and Harry fics.) This really did sound better in my head, and I feel like there should be more but I don't know what else to put. I tried though; thanks for reading.

Oliver shifted in the bedside chair in the hospital wing. His persistance had paid off, and Madam Pomfrey had, begrudgingly, allowed him to stay with Harry overnight. When he had found out what happened, he was anxious and worried for his 'little brother' and went to the hospital wing immediatly, but seeing him in bed sleeping peacefully had calmed him somewhat. Turning the page of the book he was reading, he looked at Harry's still form - for the hunderenth time - when he thought he saw a small twitch. Putting a bookmark between the pages, he stood over Harry as his body began shaking. ''Harry? Harry, can you hear me?'' he asked, gently nudging his shoulder. Oliver heard Harry's unintelligible mumble, and tried more insistantly to rouse him. ''Wake up, Harry, it's okay.''

After a few minutes, Harry's eyes popped open and looked around wildly, gasping with each breath. He relaxed a little, hearing a familiar scottish accent, and felt his glasses being pressed into his hand. Placing them on his face, he glanced up to see Oliver looking at him in concern. ''Hey Oliver. What are you doing here?''

''I came to sit with you. Make sure you're okay,'' he said, sitting down on the side of the bed. ''Are you okay?'' he asked, staring intently at him.

''Fine,'' Harry said, running a hand through his hair. Oliver remained silent and just kept staring at him, and Harry knew he was expecting more of an answer. ''Just a bad dream.''

''I had guessed. Want to tell me.'' It wasn't a question, more of a command, and he expected Harry to take it as such. Oliver wasn't going to leave without knowing what was troubling Harry.

Harry sighed. ''About my parents.'' He paused. ''Earlier tonight ... Voldemort ... he said that together, we could bring them back. I told him he was lying. What if there was a way though? What if they're mad at me for not taking the chance -''

''Harry,'' Oliver interrupted firmly. ''Listen to me. There is no way to bring your parents back,'' he said slowly. ''Even if there was something Voldemort could do, he would be using dark magic, you're parents wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't be something they would want, and they're not mad at you. Harry, they're proud of you, I know it. I'm proud of you,'' he said, his voice breaking slightly. ''I can't imagine how difficult it must have been for you, to refuse such an offer, but you did, and it was the right thing to do.'' He patted Harry's arm. He shook his head to himself. ''Only you could prevent Voldemort from coming back and end up feeling guilty for it,'' he said, trying to lighten the mood, and was glad when he received a small smile.

''Thanks Oliver,'' he said, ducking his head.

''Hey.'' Oliver tapped Harry's chin to get him to look up. Putting his hands on his shoulders, he looked him in the eyes. ''I meant it. I'm very, very proud of you.''

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Oliver woke up to the sound of Madam Pomfrey's shoes clicking across the floor. Sitting up, he stretched before waking Harry up.

''Oh, good. You're both awake. Mr. Wood, if you'll excuse us, I'd like to give Mr. Potter his final exam before leaving.''

''I'll stay.''

Madam Pomfrey huffed. Not wanting to get into an argument with the boy - again - she set about checking over her patient. ''You're good to go, Mr. Potter. Please, at least try to stay out of trouble,'' she said over her shoulder, going back to her office.

Harry got out of bed and got changed, suddenly feeling nervous about eating breakfast in the Great Hall; knowing how fast gossip spread.

Oliver looked at Harry. ''Head on neck, Potter; not on shoulders.'' He smiled as he watched Harry automatically lift his chin and push his shoulders back, straightening his spine. ''Good man.'' Slinging an arm around Harry's shoulders, they made their way out of the hospital wing.


End file.
